Roll tools and other types of work pieces are used in a variety of applications including, for example, replication and microreplication. Work pieces can be made from a variety of materials, including metals and polymers. After a work piece is formed, a desired pattern for replication, often with micron-scale features is imprinted on the surface of the work piece. Patterning can be achieved through several different methods including diamond turning, lithography, and laser ablation. For laser ablation to be successful, the surface must be an appropriate substrate for ablation. While metals and ceramics can be ablated, polymers often ablate at a more rapid pace. Polymeric substrates appropriate for ablation can be coated over metal work pieces. A need exists for additional ways to coat polymeric substrates on a work piece to create a smooth finish with even thickness.